


Armor

by HeraldOfAndraste



Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Erik is my bae, F/M, I'm here to make you emo, lovely dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldOfAndraste/pseuds/HeraldOfAndraste
Summary: He had joined Apocalypse and that was a path you weren't going to follow





	

"(Y/N)!" You could hear Charles calling you in your mind, but you could only focus in one thing, Erik, he was helping Apocalypse. "Leave me alone Charles." You mumbled ignoring your fellow mutant. "It was his choice (Y/N)." You pushed him away with telekinesis, your power and tried to approach Erik quietly. "You still can't surprise me (Y/N)." Erik turned around and looked at you when you stepped on a glass breaking it. "Erik, this is wrong." You knew the effect you had on him when using his name instead of calling him Magneto. "(Y/N) this is what's right and you know it." Erik talked firmly as different metal pieces rose behind him "Now leave me or you'll make me do this" You could see he wouldn't hurt you, but still you stepped back "Erik, please." You whispered looking at his electric blue eyes. Next thing you knew you had a sharp piece of metal stabbing your shoulder, a growl escaped your mouth as you took it out with telekinesis "Erik, please, you know this is wrongly!" Erik closed his eyes at the moment the knife made its way through your leg crossing it from side to side, this time what escaped your mouth was a scream of pain. "Erik, I won't fight you. Please listen to me." You fought back the tears as the knife was removed from your skin. You rose a piece of a wall which used to be part of a now destroyed building. When the wall was going to hit him, Erik made a shield with all the metal surrounding both of you. "(Y/N), join me, I want you by my side, I don't know what to say when you make me the enemy" You could see pain in his eyes, he didn't want to do this. "I won't join you!" You yelled at him angrily before throwing another wall at him, but this time he didn't even bother blocking, the wall didn't hit him, you stopped it, not being able to hurt the one you loved. "(Y/N) after the war is won, there's always a next one and I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you" Pain filled his voice, pain of not having you by his side. "Maybe I'll crash into you, maybe we'll open these wound, we're only alive if we bruise. But I lay down this armor for you" After saying that you saw him throwing his helmet aside and you ran to him hugging him. "(Y/N) I will surrender tonight before we both loose this fight" He hugged you back. "Sorry Erik, but I'll do what it takes to make this right" You were going to stab him before finding yourself frozen. "Let go of me Charles!" You could feel him in your mind, stopping you from killing the man in front of you. "You got to stop before the regret" Charles let your mind go and instead of Erik falling to the ground dead you did. "What did you do?" Erik mumbled kneeling beside you. "I did surrender tonight, before we both loose this fight, I said I would do what it took to make this right, I love you Erik." Those were your last words, you sacrificed yourself for the cause you believed in, protecting the ones you love from yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the plot twist and the emo


End file.
